The Prophecy
by JoWashington
Summary: When one is being watched by the gods... Things tend to happen in ways you could never imagine... What will be found along the journey Kagome is about to embark on?
1. Interest in the Miko: Prologue

The prophesy

"When bliss becomes hatred

And hate becomes love

Two unlikely beings will rise above

Powers enhanced

Feelings purged

Until rightness has emerged

The powers attract

The evil back

And the love will become abstract

Join in the circle

And view the cage

The wise words spoken

Of the age".

"Very good Higurashi…" Kagome bowed in respect to her teacher and returned to her seat. She hated poety; and she despised the idea that she had to take it for her history major. "Tell me Higurashi, what guided you to write this piece?" Her Professor, Dr. Heianziko asked.

Kagome shrugged; "It just popped into my head Sensei…"

Professor Heianziko nodded, before looking up at the clock on the wall. "Very good… Higurashi, you will leave a copy of that poem on my desk. Class is done; I have to be at a meeting soon."

"Yes Professor…" Was heard throughout the room.

As Kagome packed her things she found that she really didn't mind this class. She hated the writing aspect of it, (she was always bad at writing papers) but Professor Heianziko was fair and believed in the benefit of the doubt. If a student forgot an assignment, it had to be in the professor's e-mail inbox before four in the afternoon.

Comparing her wrist-watch to the clock on the wall, she groaned. She had really hoped to avoid Eri and Yuka today… Bracing herself for the encounter that was to begin she placed the copy of her poem: "The Prophesy" on Professor Heianziko's desk and left the room.

* * *

Dr. Heianziko shrugged off her suit jacket as soon as her class was gone. She didn't even bother going into the classroom to retrieve Higurashi's poem. She blinked and it appeared in her hand. Smiling happily, she disappeared from the room.

* * *

Kagome looked around before rubbing the necklace on which the dormant Shikon no Tama rested. She sensed a power she never encountered before on her journeys to the Feudal Era. Promising herself to keep an extra sense out there for anything unusual, she turned her attention back to Yuka and Hojo who were concerned that she was getting ill again.

Professor Heianziko was in a very ornate room. Looking out of place in her pencil skirt and her specially made Jimmy Choo blouse.

"Kissyoten, what have you to say about the young priestess Kagome Higurashi?"

Professor Heianziko smiled happily at the woman sitting on a very ornate chair that was obviously meant for a ruler of some stature. Heianziko's attire melded into an ornate kimono. A Crystal gem resting above her folded hands.

"No wish has been made… However, I believe that her journey is far from over." Kissyoten said respectfully to the goddess on the throne.

Kissyoten's husband, Bishamon stood next to his wife, spear held at his side respectfully for the ruling goddess. "I agree with my wife bright-one… Her soul needs the strengthened companionship of a male and a trial to test her mettle…"

The Goddess on the throne nodded, thinking when Kissyoten approached; her smile never fading. "I believe young Kagome is aware of something that is to happen to her in her near future…"

"Why do you say this?" The goddess asked.

Pulling out the printed paper from her sleeve, Kissyoten handed it to the Goddess. Silently the goddess read it and looked to the husband and wife before her. Slowly glancing back at the paper she asked Kissyoten: "She wrote this?"

Kissyoten smiled and nodded happiness settling in her eyes. Something good and interesting was going to happen. She just knew it, the bright-goddess was going to acknowledge the paper.

"Kissyoten, Bishamon. You are to oversee the events that are to happen. During the course of what the text proclaims, you two shall be the watching what shall disport."

"Yes Bright-one…" Bishamon and Kissyoten said as they disappeared from the bright yet windowless room. The Bright-Goddess smiled as she turned the mortal paper into a beautiful scroll and watched as it disappeared into the catacombs of her palace.

Her smile turned soft as she closed her eyes to see the one she blessed from birth. "Kagome, may your journey bring you all that you seek. And do not fret your loved one will find you though you may not know him as well as you think… This I, Ameterasu promise you…"

* * *

End Prologue!

What do you think???

Please tell me!!


	2. Old Friends, and Older Friends

First Chapter:

* * *

Kagome groaned as she listened to Eri, Yuka and Hojo prattle on.

They were kids; age-wise she was too, but her journey to the Feudal Era made her grow up quick mentally. But all they could talk about was the latest movie or movie-star, newest idol… the list was long and getting longer by the minute.

She opened up her backpack and pulled out a nasty looking prescription bottle. Opening it up she tapped out four of the large green pills and swallowed them dry. The others looked at her and frowned. Ever since High School, Kagome had been in "delicate" health and frankly, they were worried about her.

* * *

A friend from one of Kagome's classes put down his book and glared at the three so-called "friends" of Higurashi. He was glad he was a loner; but what he could do without were his "parents". 

Years ago he had to blend in with humans; all demons did in order to survive. He was careful; he had to be in this day and age. No longer could he just decapitate someone whom slighted his person, either with their person or their stench.

He snorted, the miko was allowing herself to be cajoled into doing things she clearly had no joy in doing.

* * *

The pills were placebos. Kagome didn't like to pretend being weak, but it kept her out of the crowds that Eri, Yuka and even Hojo tended to be with. 

She gave them a look that made them apologize for bringing her this far without thinking of her health. Hojo even gave her money for a cab to drive her home. Eri waved to them and trotted off to the bus-stop; the bus was already there and was headed in the direction of her dorm.

Knowing that Hojo would hail a taxi hand over the money and force her in if she even thought of objecting, she agreed.

She hid a smile behind a cough sometimes Hojo and Yuka reminded her of Kouga and Ayame, both were persistent and exceedingly stubborn…

* * *

As soon as Kagome was in the cab and it drove off, Yuka and Hojo let their disguises drop. 

"Should we tell her?" Yuka, now with long red hair reaching her mid-back asked, dressed in a white sundress.

"Ayame, she needs to do this on her own…" Hojo, now with black hair and piercing blue eyes, jeans and a brown shirt saying: '_Dogs Suck, Wolves Rule_', answered back.

"Really Kouga, I think she would feel better knowing that there are still those of us that remember what she and the Inu-tachi did-"

Kouga interrupted her. "If Dog-shit ever heard what I was doing…" He laughed self-deprecatingly. "No mate, there are those who still hold a grudge against the Shikon-Maiden… I will not tell her just so others can seek her out to harm her…"

Ayame nodded sitting down, shoulders hunched. Kouga sat beside her, hands bracing him up. "She needs a mate…"

* * *

The classmate glared at the two revealed wolves. Idiots, there were still hunters out there. Humans trying to find the secret of longevity, who believed that demons, youkai knew where the secret was and what it was. 

Gracefully he rose to his feet and trying to keep with his college identity slapped the grass off.

Really, he had more class than that, but he groaned as his PDA beeped. Blasted thing, he knew where he had to be and what was going on within his company. Why had he agreed to purchase the blasted piece of technology?

He knew very well why, at "six" he invested in several companies; his parents were wealthy; as if he would have parents that were not of his compeer. But he had invested and invested well. Now at "twenty-two" he had a multi-billion dollar well-oiled company that practically ran itself.

But he kept tabs on his company just to be cautious. A ruler should know what his people are doing, if not all the time then most the time.

But he glanced at the screen just the same and saw that he had volunteer work at the Higurashi Shrine. He had been surprised to see Inuyasha's wen- that miko, Kagome, in one of his classes when she entered the University. She didn't know that it was he; his shielding and illusion spell were better than that, but still it was a shock, albeit a pleasant one to see her again.

She was the only one, besides the Kitsune, that were left of his pack. He was Alpha; she, though she had been ignorant of the fact, was the Alpha female of hers, Inuyasha didn't count, a Beta could not lead a pack.

Until today he didn't know how to approach the miko. Today he was going to make himself known without completely "outing himself" as a Youkai.

* * *

Invisible above all on the ground Kissyoten and Bishamon gazed upon what was playing out. 

Kissyoten smiled into her sleeve as Bishamon smirked. They had found Kagome's male companion. Physically, he had not changed since the final battle, but mentally some aspects had changed. Five Hundred years would do that to a Youkai.

* * *

End Chapter 1 

Do you like?

Tell me!


	3. A, uh,  Reunion?

Second Chapter

Kagome paced in front of him. "You know, I can't believe you have to gall to- to- You're really despicable, you know that?!"

The man she was ranting at merely raised an eyebrow in her direction.

Her brother was staring at both of them, occasionally switching his gaze from one person to the other.

"Are you done yet?" The man asked arrogantly, yet civilly.

Kagome hissed at him, feeling like spitting nine-inch nails.

"Come now, you don't expect me to ignore you in the future…"

"**I** Don't **EXPECT** _**ANYTHING**_ from someone who abandoned me, us!"

The man scowled at her. "You are-"

"Royally pissed off at you, you son-of-a-bitch!- No, that would insult canines- And YOU!- heh… You'd have to stand up to crawl under the belly of a SNAKE!!" Kagome was really winding up.

* * *

Rolling his eyes, he ascended the long staircase. As he passed under the Torii he gave a faint smile as he felt the energy of the shrine almost welcome him. He knew that the shrine would welcome him even if its Miko did not… 

Thinking of the Miko, her heard her arguing- no- yelling at someone. Making his way to the back of the property, he saw to the displeasure of his viewing, that a man was trying to speak to his miko…

Of the fifteen minutes of his walk, he viewed the facts of the miko; and he found after weighing both sides of the issue, that he had no problems viewing her as his… She was of his pack, though extended, and was the Alpha Female. Worthy of his attentions and favor… Not to mention the only female worth having, not after his money…

Biting back a snarl at the man, he let a little of his demonic aura slip, alerting his miko, Kagome Higurashi of his presence.

* * *

Kagome almost started when she felt his aura. 

It had been what? Two… six years?

But she all the while glared at the man before her. Who was even condescendingly now, trying to tell her how she should act according to his station. And as he spoke, Kaomge's glare grew all the more fierce.

Finally, having enough, she interrupted his pompous speech. "I have had enough of you… YOU abandoned US… Not the other way around…"

"You are my flesh and blood-"

"Funny, it doesn't look like you're missing a body part." Came the arrogant reply from the young college male at her side. "Sorry to be interrupting," he said condescendingly to the elder male in front of them; "Kagome, you were supposed to meet me at Yashimoto's for dinner…" Yashimoto's was a high quality high-priced restaurant that only the privileged could get into. "But seeing as you were dealing with this…" He let his voice trail off, "I suppose we could stay home tonight and watch 'Charisma'…"

Kagome turned to him, and smiled curling herself as much as she could while still standing and remaining poised in front of the man she used to call 'Father'.

"And just who are you?" Her 'father' sneered.

"Apparently, someone higher than you… But in keeping with civility, I am Dai-Bishamonto Kenshin. And you have come between Kagome and I for our afternoon together… Do not do so again…"

And turning Kagome with him as they left without so much as a pleasant-night.

* * *

Kagome left with her head mentally held high as she rested it on "Kenshin's" shoulder. As soon as they were out of sight and hearing of Onigisiri Higurashi, Kagome whooped and spun around in Kenshin's arms. 

"That was FABULOUS!! YOU were Fan-Tastic!!!" She grinned at her savior. "How have you been? I haven't seen you in 'simply ages darling'… She drawled adding on the little cue marks for effects as she spoke.

"Well, 'dear'…" He said raising one eyebrow, "I have been well-"

"AUGH!!! KAGOME-NEE-CHAN!!!"

"Kami-sama… that's Souta! Sesshoumaru- That's my brother!! That BASTARD is kidnapping my BROTHER!!!" Kagome shrieked as she sprinted towards the sniveling man that aided in the creation of she and Souta; the sperm donor that hadn't wanted anything to do with either she or Souta until now when they were old enough to start thinking for themselves.

"I'll never forgive myself if anything happens to Souta…" Kagome swore as Sesshou- Kenshin kept pace with her.

"Where is your mother? Go to her; explain what has partaken this afternoon. I'll see to it that Souta is returned unharmed." Kenshin said in such a way that Kagome felt that she had no other choice than to do what he said…

Odd since she never felt that compulsion in her traveling days in the Feudal Era…

Sliding to a stop, she turned and ran in the direction of the house. Completely trusting in the man she had been proud to call her ally in the battle against Naraku.

* * *

Invisible above those deemed to walk the Earth, Bishamon glared at the man running off with a child in his clutches, and mentally gave the pursuer the added incentive to catch the coward. 

Raising his spear, he activated the torii preventing the man from escaping. Long enough for the child to shove an elbow in the solar plexus and escape, before the pursuer executed a perfect right-hook and leg-sweep combination sending the father/kidnapper no the ground unconscious.

Kissyoten looked at her husband and hid a smile behind her sleeve; this really was what made her immortal life with him so interesting.

* * *

"I return him to you…" Kenshin said as he bowed to the mother of the Higurashi household. After Souta had explained very rushidly, what occurred just outside; and after she called the police to arrest her former husband on kidnapping and trespassing charges. 

She bowed in return, and invited him to stay for dinner. Kenshin declined, but asked for Kagome to have dinner with him the following day.

End Chapter 2

Sorry, I had planned to have this out by last Saturday, but since my computer wasn't active, I have to use the one at the house I baby-sit….. But it's out now… isn't that what counts?

Please keep those reviews comin'!!


	4. Authors Note: Let Me Clarify

_**Sorry all...  
**__For those that are confused:_

Sesshoumaru is Kenshin. He had to assume that name when he "became" the son of the Dai-Bishamonto's. Sesshoumaru has had to blend in, in the last 500 years or so, silver hair and amber eyes is such a giveaway...

Kissyoten is actually a Japanese Goddess: She embodies happiness, and the crystal I mentioned floating above her hands does grant wishes. She is the wife to Bishamon, the god of warriors.

_Thank you ChaoticReverie, _I'll go back over what I missed. you know, it's funny I was actually told by my creative writing teacher that too many details could kill a piece...(and apparently, I was right up there...() ) but hopefully this (above) will clear some things up...

_ElegantPaws and black moon inu: _thanks for the support!

To All: I'll try to upload a REAL chapter as soon as I get the chance... Maybe tonight... you never know... 

Any more advice, I'd love to receive! I do really well with readers criticism, don' t be afraid to tell me! 

Any of my readers can reach me for 'the propheCy' _(thanks CR) _questions at my e-mail address as seen on my account

Thanks all!  
And I'll write at ya later!


	5. Memories

Third Chapter

That evening, after dinner; Kagome sat on her bed and mulled things over. Why did her father show up like that? She hadn't seen the man since Souta was three months old and had left them for Kami knew what reason. But the odd thing was: she remembered adoring her father. She had been seven when he left and he left the night of her school play.

* * *

She remembered the night vibrantly; they were acting out when Amaterasu had hidden in the cave and all the light and the happiness had gone out of the world. When the goddess of the sun disappeared, everyone was unhappy. Kagome had been Amaterasu and 

Kagome's mother, Kairi Higurashi, made her an ornate kimono just for the occasion.

The kimono was made with gold embroidery, and white-yellow suns, firey red-orange hues as well as pale blues graced the fabric. Kagome remembered having felt: "just like a Hime"; but her father had ruined it all.

----------------------

Kagome frowned as she tried remembering when he had changed; he and her grandfather received a chest, a supposedly "cursed" chest, and had been requested to seal it and keep it hidden.

She had been a curious little thing, just at six years, eleven months and twelve days; so she had spied on the interaction. Souta was with her, quietly playing with cloth Alphabet blocks; just as her father sat with her grandfather when he received the chest.

---------------------

She remembered thinking that that chest was "a bad thing" and that "it didn't feel very nice". So she jumped up to stop her daddy from touching it. Her father had laughed and patted her head before introducing her to a very strange and "not nice" man dressed in a kimono. She remembered when meeting him that she had felt slimy and icky. The man looked, now that she thought on it, sickly… his eyes were glowing with a dark sort of light.

Her father sat her by his side and gave her hand a little squeeze, smiling at her consolingly. When to her six year old horror, he touched the box. The box didn't have any of silly symbols that were usually placed on special things like the box for protection, concealment and containment. Those were the only big words that Kagome knew by heart at that age, having heard them at least seven times a day.

He smiled at Kagome once again, but Kagome knew deep in her stomach that, that wasn't her father any more. She watched as he led the man to the shoji and out into the courtyard telling him there would be nothing to worry about; then Kagome's grandfather took her by the hand and led her back the way she came, picking up baby Souta promising her a Torayaki before dinner. [A Torayaki is basically a dessert, made with red-bean paste.

Glancing back into the temple she saw her father pick up the box and smile at it before taking it into the back of the temple where the storage area was.

----------------------------

Her father, after that day was no longer a loving, kind, honorable, and caring father. Instead he had turned cruel, his words malicious, his actions terrible, and his intentions dishonorable. The night of her play had been the final straw for everyone, including herself and Souta who now screamed, cried, and wailed whenever their father had approached him.

That night he abandoned them; but not after throwing divorce papers at her mother, slapped her brother and herself, before disowning himself from his father, telling him to keep the kami be-something'd shrine. She had never been so glad to see her father leave until that day.

* * *

Kagome sat up. That box! How could she have forgotten?! 

She rushed down the stairs into the living area before running outside. She quickly returned however when she discovered it was raining, that she was in her night-dress, had on no shoes and carried neither umbrella nor flashlight. She jammed her arms through the sleeves of a jacket, crammed her feet into a pair of boots that were worn-looking, and grabbed an umbrella and a flashlight that was always kept near the front door for any occasion. Fortunately, the batteries were fresh, and the light was bright.

Opening the umbrella as soon as she was outside, she ran to the main shrine. Dumping the umbrella in the doorway as she passed, she ran to the back of the shrine, the oldest part of the Higurashi shrine incidentally; and opened the trap-door into the storage area.

It was dark, dank, musty smelling, and gave off the distinct impression of a dungeon. Never-the-less Kagome climbed down the steps and began searching for the box.

* * *

Amaterasu frowned as she viewed Kagome looking desperately for something. Why was she looking for something in that place so late at night? She thought back; there was a time when a cursed man carrying something, a box, had entered the shrine grounds. 

Rising from her throne, she moved to sit at a low table, which like all other things here, in her familial palace, was ornate. She waved her hand and several scrolls flew to her landing softly on the table, their diamond holders gleamed and twinkled in the vibrancy of the goddess.

As she perused the scrolls, she was aware of someone placing a bowl of fruit; her favorite, though from the mortal plain, red grapes sitting predominantly in the center. Plucking one from its stem she set about to read.

* * *

Below, on Earth Sesshoumaru was boring himself out of his mind. He was at another socialite party that his "parents" were giving. He was dressed impeccably of course, in a deep blue Armani suit and a midnight blue shirt that gleamed in the light that the chandelier and candles mounted about the room gave off. 

Frowning to himself, he knew that something was… off. He twirled the stem of the champagne glass between his fingers for a moment before setting it on the tray of a passing waiter. Apologizing to the socialite debutants that graced this party, he excused himself and exited the familial manor.

* * *

Bishamon nodded approvingly at Sesshoumaru- Kenshin's actions. Kissyoten was watching Kagome and had observed her being agitated. When Kagome suddenly decided to exit the house for the main temple, Bishamon went to, for lack of better wording, "stir up" Kenshin.

* * *

Sesshoumaru arrived at the shrine in record time considering the time and the amount of rain the sky was pouring out. Following Kagome's aura, he entered the temple and saw her tearing apart a storage room. 

"Miko Kagome, what are you doing?"

* * *

Kagome jumped smacking her head on the underside of one of the shelves. 

"What the-?!" She hadn't even felt his aura… she should have paid more attention to her surroundings. Ignoring your surroundings would get you killed more often than not; that was a lesson that Sango and Miroku had drilled into her head so many times, you'd have thought they'd have struck oil.

As she rubbed her dusty and cobwebby head; she saw Sesshoumaru dressed impeccably in what had to be a raw silk shirt and suit, and felt more than a little frumpy in her cotton night-dress that had a picture of a girl whacking a computer to pieces with a baseball bat. The caption on the front said "Technology is Evil".

"What is it you are looking for?" Sesshou-Kenshin asked the obvious question.

"A box; and the sooner I find it, the sooner I can…" She had lifted a crate out of the way and the very box she was looking for was right there.

It was just as she remembered it. No longer than eight inches, not four inches high and seven inches wide. The carvings were unique, delicate and grotesque. And the feeling she got from the box gave her the same feeling that her impression of the man who gave her father the box had at six years old; slimy and all around icky. That description definitely fit.

* * *

Amaterasu gasped as she read the fourth scroll in the collection and summoned Bishamon and Kissyoten to her side. They appeared instantly knowing that they were summoned for an important reason. 

_Well, I had it out as I promised for the night of __7-14-2007__. But the stupid internet connection is on the blitz. So, sorry it's late… If only by a day. _

_I forgot to add my thanks to Serenity Maxwell for the confidence in this piece, last chapter. So Thanks Serenity Maxwell!_

_Any how IF you like, please review! _

_Any concerns or questions please send them either via reviews or by e-mail to me! _

_I'd love to hear from you! _

**_Just… NO flames, please… _**

_As Always, I'll write more later. _

_See ya folks! _


	6. ponderings

Fourth Chapter:

"I can't believe I forgot this…" Kagome said as she and Kenshin sat down in the praying area of the temple. The box sat between them as they faced one another.

* * *

As she sat staring at the box of unknown origin, Kenshin observed Kagome. 

He inwardly smiled at the front of her night-dress; before convincing himself that he was only interested in the picture and caption of the front... It was true, he could almost attest to the fact if it weren't that most technology was inatimate. He tore his gaze away from her front just as Kagome looked up at him in question; to derail her train of thought from coming in his direction, he turned her attention back to the box.

* * *

"What is it?" He asked, curious, never let it be said that Youkai weren't anxious to learn what they could. 

Kagome studied the designs before letting her purification powers rise to her right hand and forced them into the box, or should it be called a chest?

There was a groan, then screams, as if something was being tortured. In the span of only a few seconds the box dissolved into something that was thought to have been destroyed several thousand millennia ago.

* * *

Amaterasu stared down at the scroll it could not be saying what she thought it did. But she was the Bright-Goddess; and this was written before the miko Midoriko was born. 

She raised her head and Bishamon and Kissyoten appeared at her side.

"I want you to make yourselves known in mortal form to the demon Sesshoumaru: now known as Dai-Bishamonto Kenshin, and the Miko Higurashi Kagome. Make yourselves close to them…

Just then, Binzuru-sonja the god of curing appeared in their vicinity. "Amaterasu, Princess of Heaven… I must know what I am to do with a Higurashi Kagome… I have gotten twelve prayers an hour to cure her of her ailments… What would you have me do?"

Amaterasu looked at his appearance and seemed to consider something. Before saying to him: "Retrieve my son for me; then I shall answer your query."

* * *

I know it's short, but my muse has left me for the evening… 

I'll see what I can do to get her back… ,

As always, please review after you've written…


	7. Revelations?

Fifth Chapter:

* * *

"I can appreciate that you are not taking this oddly miko…" Kenshin said. "But why is this chest so important?" 

"This chest… this…box, I suppose you could call it is evil; more so than Sou'unga." At this reply Kenshin raised an eyebrow at her. She continued, quietly; "it changed my father… He was a kind man until this box came into the shrine's possession…" She took a breath to steady her nerves. "When he touched it… Much like the Shikon no Tama… His soul darkened and became evil… Unclean, foul, and disreputable…"

"Hn… And if this is true, why are you able to touch it and still be untainted?"

Kagome smiled slightly. "Jii-chan and Tou-san didn't take me seriously when I said that this chest had a bad feeling. So after school, I snuck into the storage area with some sake, salt and a set of beads I made at school. I drew symbols on the chest… Symbols that in my mind would make things better… The salt I used to sprinkle on top of the symbols I drew and they glowed. Then I took the beads I had and put one in each corner of the room, on wither side of the doorway and in the center of the room. I dripped sake, and sprinkled salt on all of the beads. After that, Okaa-chan found me and brought me inside for oden…"

Kenshin considered this, the fact that she had the skills to purify the room and the chest showed an incredible room for growth of power. Were she living in the Sengoku Jidai period, she would have been brought to a main city and apprenticed to the high miko. "I find it necessary to remain near to you…" He said slowly, still considering his actions and the ripples they would cause.

"How so?" Kagome asked genuinely curious.

"This proves that there is something about to unfold… I heard the poem your read in class… There is a similar one that my grand-sire's mate made twenty-two hundred years ago…"

"How does it go?"

"I don't recall enough of it to recite it properly… I should like for you to accompany me to my county estate, I have the library of the Western Lands split between all my estates and the entirety of it scanned into several laptops and thumb drives…"

"Smart…" And it was too. If an 'estate' ever caught fire or such the information wouldn't be lost. Merely the way it survived history. Kagome then gestured to his suit, "Won't it be obvious to all your society friends that I don't fit the bill of a socialite?"

"No." Was his answer; honestly, would an explanation kill him? No, not anymore at least… "You are going to be seen with me… As I am going to marry you."

Kagome felt a distinct chill run up the back of her neck settling at the nape. She rubbed it trying to ease away the distinct uneasiness she felt. "Um- Sesshou- Kenshin-san; I- that is… you…"

"Don't worry Kagome, this way-"

"I'll have a reason to leave with you unexpectedly without raising questionable theories?"

Kenshin nodded. "Though maybe you should call me 'Shou-kun'. It was a nick-name that was tacked onto my name at the beginning of College…"

"Makes sense…And it makes it easier to remember what to call you. Kenshin just sounded so weird…"

"Better get used to it… I am going to marry you…"

* * *

Ame-No-Wakahiko approached with Binzuru-Sonja… "Bizuru said you wished to see me Heavenly Mother?" 

"Yes…Kissyoten and Bishamon are to make contact as mortals to Kagome Higurashi and Dai-Bishamonto Kenshin. I would have you my son, aid them. You have been spending far too much time sparring with Takami-Musubi, in the other dimension."

Ame-No-Wakahiko smiled at the words that were so much like the mortal mother's he listened to frequently in the other dimension. He bowed to his mother after handing her one of the mortal flowers she was fond of, from the shop where he had worked, and left the room.

"And I bright one?" Bizuru asked, "What am I to do about Higurashi Kagome? If she is so important than why is she so sick?"

Amaterasu hid her smile behind the flower. "She is not sick… In fact she has never had better health…"

"Then… Why-?"

"You know of her Granndfather, yes?"

Bizuru shook his head at remembering what progressed the last time he visited the shrine, and smiled at the memory… As always when he visited the shrines to see to the health prayers attached to the branches of prayer trees, he was approached by a priest or a priestess, with little or no power. But he held a soft place in his large heart for the head of the Higurashi family; the old man was in a word, hilarious. The old man couldn't purify a fly should his life depend on it… But the man was getting on in years and more senile by the day; and he enjoyed watching him tell children of the adventures of a mysterious priestess that appeared out of the depths of time to save all who lived and avenge those that died. The old man was persnickety, but Binzuru could not extend the life of the old man any more than he had. The old man was supposed to die at the age of sixty-two from a heart-attack, the old man was now eighty-four, he would not live six more months. Then he recalled all the excuses that he made for his granddaughter's absences… The number of prayers made sense.

"Should I do nothing?" Binzuru asked about Kagome and her grandfather; the Bright-One knew whom he was referring to.

"For them, no; I would have you watch the health of the mother and brother, however… Something dark is on the horizon and it would devastate them both if something… irreversible… happened to either of them…"

Binzuru nodded and bowed himself out. Amaterasu watching through the very mirror that drew her out of the cave so long ago, saw Sesshoumaru admit a similar prophecy, made over a millennia ago.

* * *

As Always, after you've read, 

PLEASE review!!!


	8. Purity

I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!

* * *

Now onto the fic!

* * *

In times of complete and absolute shock, Kagome could rely on two things. One: That the world was flat and Two: That it had just been turned upside down.

That was how Kagome felt when Ken- Sesshou told her that she was going to be his fiancé. But like the adaptable woman she was, she grasped the situation took a deep breath and faced the situation with a smile.

"I suppose that you require a ring or something of the sort do you not?" Sesshou said, semi-rhetorically.

Kagome took a deeper breath as he presented her with a box. "Have you been planning this all along?"

"Come Miko, don't be so dramatic. It is merely to add to the idea of us being engaged as we will eventually be married."

"Ah."

"Tell me, would you prefer the traditional marriage or a western marriage?"

Suddenly, the world tilted on its axis and spun.

"Buh- wha-, parents?"

"Yes, I suppose that our elders" he said this dryly, "will want a say in that…" He conceded.

"Well, actually, I was going to ask how we were going to tell everyone how we met. According to my friends and family, I was sick from my sophomore through senior year of high-school…And somehow, I don't think that saying we met 500 years ago, and that you tried to kill me many times, would actually work..."

"I was wondering how you got out of the explanations about your journeys to the past…" Sesshou said.

A cold chill went up his spine as well. "Kagome, this box, chest, isn't as dormant as you would think. I can sense a demonic aura to it that hasn't completely been purified…"

Kagome edged back from her place in front of the chest. "Are you sure?"

He nodded.

She swore; before gathering her energy in her hands and aimed them at the box.

"Do you have any idea what is inside this box?" Sesshoumaru said grasping her about her wrists, ignoring the pain that her purity was doing to his physical and meta-physical forms.

"No, but the feeling of it has been getting worse; I noticed that after you mentioned it."

"Ah… The frog in boiling water idea." He nodded. "Is there anyone you would trust to hold this?"

"I trust a lot of people, you are one of those I trust by the way, but I think this can-" She paused. "No, this can't wait. It needs to be taken care of before anything else is done."

Still he held her wrist. "What if it is a demon? Would you kill it for harming others while trapped in this box?"

Kagome countered his statement/question with one of her own: "What if it's and evil god. Meant to spend an eternity in this box because of crimes unspeakable?"

Sesshoumaru nodded cautiously seeing her point; Kagome stood up and made her way to a cupboard hidden in the walls of the temple. Inside the hidden cupboard were sake, sake saucers, bags of purified salt and prayer beads. She took some of each out and with Sesshoumaru holding the box, they made their way into the courtyard before the Goshinboku.

* * *

Setting down the items she needed, she then turned back to the shrine and entered it. She returned twenty minutes later dressed in the miko robes she received from Kaede over 500 years ago. The cloth was a gift from a group of youkai that took shelter in Kaede's village at Kagome's insistence. And after saving the children of the local seamstress, the robes were made.

* * *

As she stepped out, Sesshoumaru knew that he had to keep her in Kimono. She was too beautiful not to be in the traditional clothing of Japan always. And his family doted on tradition, and her being the priestess of her shrine could only raise her social height in their eyes.

Kagome stepped into the courtyard her geta clacking in the silent night. She was proud of her standing as a miko. That Sesshoumaru could see, he would only request that she dress in kimono, not demand. He had seen how well demands were delivered and their responses received by his brother, yes he could say it without flinching now, and Kagome, the Miko.

* * *

Kneeling, she placed a saucer in front of the chest and filled it with Sake before filling two others, for herself and Sesshoumaru. Both drank, and set their saucers down. Raising to her feet taking the bag of purified salt up with her. At her beckoning, Sesshoumaru stood as well and stepped back.

Using her power to cleanse the salt in the bag still further of any taint that might have blemished the power of the salt, Kagome raised the bag into the air with one hand before dipping into it with the other.

As she cast the salt into the area where the chest sat, it glowed. The area around the chest and the chest itself glowing first pink then blue then green and finally white.

* * *

Sorry it's a Cliffhanger!

Not really, keep reading

As always after you've read, please review!


End file.
